1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for multipath-based data migration between storage controllers in data processing storage subsystems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data migration is the process of transferring data between storage types, formats, or computer systems. Data migration is usually performed programmatically to achieve an automated migration, freeing up human resources from tedious tasks. It is required when organizations or individuals change computer systems or upgrade to new systems, or when systems merge.
While automated migration has improved many aspects of the migration process, limitations remain. For example migration of data between storage controllers in data processing storage subsystems typically requires a temporary loss of data access as the data is moved from underneath the responsibility of a source storage controller to underneath the responsibility of a target storage controller.